


Christmas Treats

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Black Hermione Granger, Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione pays a late night visit to her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Given the casting news, I was inspired to write some PoC!Hermione. Which of course needed very little changes to make it explicit.

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Burrow barely anyone was stirring and they weren’t making a sound. Harry and Hermione smiled sheepishly at each other as they quietly passed on the stairs. Hermione continued upwards to the very top of the house to her boyfriend’s room.

Ron pounced on her on as soon as she was over the threshold of his room, sweeping her up in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Hermione moaned happily, into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him as his tongue quested forth into her mouth.

They staggered sideways until they found his bed, falling onto it with an exploding metallic sound of old bedsprings. She was on her back, Ron half on top of her, his fingers combing and tangling up her in frizzy voluminous hair as they snogged.

“Merry Christmas,” Ron panted when they came up for air.

“Not quite.” Hermione couldn’t help but correct him.

“Hmm?” Ron pressed his lips to her neck, working his way down to the neckline of her nightdress, not listening to her in the slightest.

“I s-said, it’s not quite Christmas.” Hermione repeated, stuttering slightly in distract, as Ron continued to pay attention to her cleavage.

“I don’t know about that,” Ron said, his hand reaching down to the hem of her gown. She was not deaf to his tone, a teasing imitation of her own. “It shows all the signs you know.”

“Really?” She said, as Ron’s hand slid up her leg.

“Oh yes. I’ve got all the presents i could ask to unwrap.”

She’d rolled her eyes at him if, the path of his hand didn’t feel so good.

“And the most important thing to me, you know?” He moved down on the bed between her legs and grinned up at her, his pale freckled face framed perfectly between her dark legs.

“Delicious things to eat.” 

Hermione bit her lip to stifle a moan as he slowly ran his tongue over her slit. She had to admit he had a point.


End file.
